halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Hartfield
1st Lieutenant Barry Hartfield, born in Pirth City, Arcadia on February 9th, 2498 is a side character of Red Letter Days who is PFC. Leonard Schaeffer's platoon leader in Red Letter Days: Volume One on Second Base, he causes the animosity between Schaeffer and Gabriel Venendez. Early History Barry was born in the booming city of Pirth City before the capital of Arcadia was moved there from the dying city of Cillo. Both of his parents were quite wealthy, and through his father, his family claimed to have served in every major UNSC or American war since World War 2, though the earliest military records for the Hartfield family place them at the Rain Forest Wars. Barry had plenty of things as a child, the most notable were friends, money and pride for the UNSC, all from his parents. One of the links were from his father, who was a retired UNSCMC major, a Brigadier General Mosley. Due to his connections, Barry was accepted to the Arcadian UNSC military academy straight out of his private school. Barry did well in his schoolings and after four years of work, became a 2nd lieutenant in the UNSCMC. Barry would proceed to have a very good career, being noted for his eagerness and sound tactical decisions. Operation: TREBUCHET After joining the military, Barry was given various assignments across the outer colonies in counter-insurgency operations. Barry was looking towards a promotion on his second year when he ended up in a drunken argument with a captain. Barry was nearly demoted, but his connections pulled him through. Although security footage is claimed to have seen the captain starting the fight, no records survive. Barry's career was slow and it appeared he would go nowhere when his unit became completely surrounded by insurgent forces after a failed routine mission on Vargo VII. Barry's captain was killed, and so were the two first lieutenants who also led the company. The company began to collapse, sergeants attempted to take charge but radio communication was shut down via sabotage and communication did not come through fast enough for the situation to be salvaged. The company lost nearly half of its men when Barry attempted to find the radioman in the company, the marine with a mobile radio pack used to continue communication in times of communication loss. After being told the man was dead after being cut off, Barry gave up on all sanity and sprinted through rebel lines, the rebels being too stunned to open fire right away. Despite them beginning to fire, Barry was miraculously not hit and slid behind cover to where the radioman's body lay mangled. Barry took the radio pack... and then sprinted back to his line. The marines peaked out of cover, stupefied and amazed as their lieutenant sprinted faster than most men they had seen straight through gun fire, the majority of the insurgents opened fire on him but Barry received nothing besides a bullet through his wrist as he sprinted. Barry slid back into cover, reorganized the platoon, then had the remaining men assume offensive positions and set up heavy cover using debris. During which, Barry manually called in artillery support on the rebel positions, finding out coordinates and such himself via map. Barry would be renowned as the man to call in artillery via paper map for the first time in one hundred and seventy two years. Barry fought besides his men afterwards, and if that was not enough, he organized the scattered militia, army and marine forces in the region and effectively annihilated the resistance there. After the battle, Barry was given several awards and a promotion. After briefly being paraded around the UNSC as a hero and example for all, Barry only performed admirably for the next year before being transferred to the backwater of Second Base. Awards and Decorations Category:Red Letter Days